Erik:To sing again
by Rose King
Summary: The sequal to Erik. What happened after Christine left? Did she ever come back? This is the story of what happened afterward.
1. Prologue

Christine looked out the carriage window watching Paris leave the horizon. She could see the light from candles still faintly. She couldn't believe that she was leaving Paris! The only home she really ever knew! Sure she lived with her father but that was so long ago that she could barley remember the house by the sea. She looked over at Raoul. He was so happy to be finally leaving Paris. He thought she was just as happy. Although she was happy to go with Raoul to his house just a little ways to the north she couldn't help feeling guilty for leaving the one person that ever watched and protected her after her father died. As she stared out the window she felt a warm tear slip down her cheek. She looked ahead to a new life and a new love…

2 years later….

Christine was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery holding her new daughter. She named her Gabrielle. She looked so peaceful sleeping in her mother's arms. Christine was softly singing a song to Gabrielle. It was that one song she was sung to her by her angel of music. How she still missed him. While Gabrielle was dreaming Christine softly said to her:

"I'm going to tell you a story. It's about a girl and her angel of music…"


	2. A story that should not be told

Gabrielle ran down the stairs. She ran into the library where her father was paying a bill and her mother reading a book.

"Mama! Mama! I saw a man in my window! He had a black cape on and a hat on and a white mask on just like in your angel of music story! And…"

"What!" Christine looked at the four-year old. Had she really just say what she just said? Raoul looked up from the bills.

"What did you say child?"

"There was a man in my window!"

"Oh you were just dreaming! Now go back to bed immediately or you won't have dessert tomorrow."

"But Mama…"

"Do as your mother tells you Gabrielle." Raoul said.

Gabrielle walked sadly up the stairs. She had seen a man! She had been seeing him for a while. But she always thought that she was seeing things. She was determined to make her mother see this man with the mask.

Raoul looked at Christine and said;

"Why are you telling her about Erik?"

"Shh! Don't say his name! She could be listening!"

"Don't try to avoid the question Christine! Why are you telling her?"

"Because Raoul it's the only way I can keep him alive! You refuse to let me go back to Paris…"

"Because you won't tell me if he's dead or alive! You came back from his house that night so startled I thought you might have seen a ghost! But when I ask what happen all you muttered was 'alive" and then you refused to talk about it!"

"Raoul I wish I could even remember that night it was so long ago."

"You do remember it Christine! You just refuse to tell me what happened. And now our daughter is seeing that thing outside her window!"

"Don't call him that! He was a man and a wonderful one at that!"

"Fine but you should stop telling her that story! I don't want her to start to ask questions!"

Gabrielle walked back into the room.

"Mama. The man is still there. He said to go get you. I'm scared Mama."

Christine went up the stairs slowly. She turned the corner on her heel. She slowly opened the door to Gabrielle's room. She went to the window and opened it…


	3. Paris

Christine looked in the mirror. She was starting to grey around her face. He face had slight wrinkles around her lips and eyes from laughing and smiling. Raoul's hair was completely grey except for a little around the front. Christine's hair although still brown had faded a little through the years. Gabrielle was almost twenty and had men calling on her almost every day. She had her mother's face and innocence in her. She also had the voice of her mother. Gabrielle had been getting the solos in the church choir since she was thirteen. People thought it was amazing how Gabrielle had had not one singing lesson. It was as if an angel itself had come down from heaven to teach her the town said…

Raoul came in.

"Christine I have something to talk to you about."

"Yes dear what is it?"

"It's about Gabrielle. She keeps pushing me to let her go to Paris to sing in an opera house."

"Well there's no problem is there?"

"Well actually there is. She wants to go to the opera house."

"What opera house?" Christine turned around to face her husband.

"You know which one Christine."

"Oh. Well why can't she go?"

"Are you serious? What if something happens like he last time?"

"Oh Raoul do you honestly think that after all this time that Erik would honestly still be alive? Even if he was alive that night I went back he would surly be dead now."  
"Are you saying that he was alive that night?"

"No I'm not. We should let her go. She has the talent and she should be able to share it with the world."

"Fine but if something fishy happens I'm pulling he rout of there."

Raoul left the room. Christine looked in the mirror again. She hadn't thought about Erik in a while. Even if he were still alive she knew that he would not try to cause trouble with her. Who knows he might have found love after she left. A tear went to her eye at the thought of it. Yes she still loved Erik and it still pained her to think about how much she hurt him those so many years ago. She wanted Gabrielle to go there for many years now. She wanted her daughter to see the story of the angel of music come to life before her eyes like it did with Christine. She had wanted a thousand times to tell Gabrielle about how the girl who fell in love with her angel of music was her own mother. But she had promised herself and Raoul that she would never tell Gabrielle about Erik for her own protection.

Christine went downstairs. She saw Gabrielle talking to her father about going to Paris. She saw how much it pained Raoul to talk about his little girl leaving him. They had tried to have other children. They had a son that they named Henry (Christine called him Erik when they were alone) but he died when he was two from small pox. She went into the room. Gabrielle and hugged her mother.

"Did you hear mother? Father is letting me go to Paris to sing!"

"Yes I heard." Christine said with a smile, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"Yes the managers want to hear me sing before they decide if they want me to sing for them."

They all woke up early the next day. They all climbed into the carriage. Gabrielle sat by the window asking every five minutes how much longer they had until they got to Paris. Finally around eleven in the morning Christine spotted the tops of the buildings in Paris for the first time in over twenty years.


	4. Memories and a Letter

Christine walked into the open doors into the opera house. A strange feeling washed over her. She felt young again. She felt like she had those so many years ago. She saw the ballet girls in the corps laughing with her. She saw the managers bickering over what chorus girls to invite to the latest party Paris. The new manager Mr. Louis Abney came towards Christine. He was very handsome. He had long straight black hair tied in a black silk bow with a black tux. Very old fashion she thought.

"Can I help you Madame?"

"Oh yes I'm Christine De Chaney. I'm here with my daughter Gabrielle."

"Oh yes the singer. Well were is the little star?"

"With her father. They'll be here in about an hour."

"Well it's great to have you back here again Madame."

"Again? What are you talking about?"

"Come now Madame. Everyone knows about your brief fame here."  
"Oh. Well my daughter doesn't. That's a part of my life I'd like to keep private and away from my daughter thank you."

"Because of Erik?"

Christine looked at him strange. "What did you just say?"

"I said as you wish Madame. Well would you like to take a tour of the opera house? I know it's been a while."

"I can do it myself thank you Mousier Abney."

"Louis, Madame. If you need anything I assume that you know where my office is."

"Yes I think so. Thank you…Louis."

Louis walked away. There was something so familiar about that man Christine thought. She walked down the hallway in a pool of memories. She saw the new ballet girls rehearsing in the ballet room. There was a new dance instructor. She had heard how Madame Giry had died about five years ago. She didn't go to the funeral Raoul wouldn't let her. She found her old dressing room. She walked in. It looked unused. Except for the occasional cobweb it looked just as she left it the night she performed Don Juan Triumphant. Her clothes were even still on the bed. This was strange. It looked as though she was the last one in the room! It wasn't even that dusty! It looked as though someone had been taking care of it since she left! Then she saw it. The mirror. She ran over to it and stood in front of it. She saw the graying hair. She saw the wrinkles. What would her Erik think of her if he could see her know? She saw the chair she sat on by the mirror waiting for Erik to appear. And then she saw a letter with her name on it. She picked it up and opened it.

Christine,

You must be my beautiful perfect Christine for the only person who could open the door to this room is my Christine. I know that you left me mortally but know that you will always be with me in my heart. If you never come back to me even just to visit I understand. I still love you with all my heart and always will. If you are in fact my Christine just know that I will always be watching over you.

Love your angel of music,

Erik

P.S Look behind you… 

Christine read the note. At the last line she gasped. She slowly turned around…


	5. Missing

Gabrielle walked into the opera house smiling ear to ear. Raoul followed slowly and cautiously. It had been over twenty years and yet he still got the same feeling of being watched over. The opera house looked the same except for the occasional new painting or sculpture. He saw the manager walking towards them.

"Mousier De Chaney I presume? Your wife was here earlier."

"Yes well this is my daughter Gabrielle."

"Pleasure to meet you mademoiselle. My name is Louis Abney. But you may call me Louis." He bent down and kissed Gabrielle's hand. Gabrielle blushed.

"Well it is just wonderful to be here Mousier Louis."

"Just Louis please." He smiled at her.

"Well then I am Gabrielle just Gabrielle."

"As you wish."

"Excuse me," interrupted Raoul "but do you know where my wife is?"

"No Mousier I don't. She was giving herself a tour around the opera house the last time I saw her."

"Thank you."

Raoul started down the hallway. Suddenly he felt a pain in his chest. He fell to the ground in searing pain. He heard his daughter running to him.

"Father? Are you alright?"

"Oh yes I'm fine Gabrielle. Just tripped. These old bones aren't what they used to be. I'll be all right. But right now I have to go find your mother."

Raoul got up and started down the hallway again. Louis came up behind Gabrielle.

"Is he alright?"

"What? Oh yes he's fine. Just tripped."

"Well that's good. Forgive me for being so forward but I must admit that I am rather smitten with you Gabrielle. I was wondering if you would accompany me to the ball we're having here tomorrow night. It would be a good way to become acquainted with some of the theatre people around Paris."

"That sounds wonderful Louis."

"Wonderful. Well then why don't I show you to your room."

They started to walk down the hallway. They went by a room with the door opened slightly. It made Gabrielle stop for a moment. Louis noticed that Gabrielle had stopped.

"Is something wrong Gabrielle?"

"No Louis it's just that door is opened and it just looked a little curious that's all."

"That's impossible! That room has been closed and locked for years! Well let's go see what's in there!"

They went towards the door when they heard what sounded like singing coming from the room. They went into the room only to find it empty.

"That's funny," Gabrielle, said, "I could have sworn that I heard singing coming from inside here."

"As did I." Louis said

"I think I should go find my mother. She said to find her as soon as my father and I got here."

At that exact moment Raoul came bursting through the door.

"Gabrielle have you seen your mother? I've looked everywhere but I can't seem to find her."

"No father I haven't. But I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Raoul said


	6. An old voice

Christine walked down the hallway. She saw Raoul and called out his name. When he turned around he looked as though he had seen a ghost. As she approached he embraced her.

"Where have you been?" He said almost in tears.

"Nowhere Raoul. Where did you think I was?"

Raoul gave her a look.

"No Raoul I wasn't there. Where's Gabrielle?

"She's singing for the manager who I guess has asked our daughter to the ball they're having here tomorrow night."

"Really? Well he's a handsome man. He reminds me of you at his age. Handsome, polite, has a way with words."

Yes but he's asking _our _daughter to a ball."

"So? You didn't expect her never to find someone and just live with us the rest of her life did you?"

"Well…"

"Raoul! I'm surprised at you! I remember you being very eager to ask me to dinner those so many years ago."

"Yes but…"

"Quiet Raoul! I like this boy and I don't want you getting in the way of their little romance."

Raoul and Christine went into the auditorium. Gabrielle was singing an Italian opera for Louis. He looked relatively pleased. After she was done Louis gave her a standing ovation. Raoul and Christine also clapped. Christine looked at her daughter with such pride. Then she heard someone ay behind her,

"She sounds just like her mother."

"Oh thank you…" Christine said. But when she turned around there was no one there.

"Who are you talking to darling?" Raoul said.

"Oh I thought I just heard an old voice that I know."

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"No I'm fine."

"Good."

Then it happened again. Searing pain went through his chest. He grabbed his chest in pain. He winced at the pain.

"Raoul! Are you alright?"

"Oh yes I 'm fine just a few aches of old age."  
"No Raoul I think we should take you to a doctor."

"No Christine I'm fine. Now that 's the last we will speak about this!"


	7. The ball

Gabrielle was so excited to be at a ball. And with such a handsome man too! Louis and her linked by the arms walked into the ballroom. He was greeted by the performers the patrons and other important people. Whenever he was asked who Gabrielle he would say the theatre's newest and best talent. That would always make Gabrielle blush. She saw her mother and father walk in. Her mother was wearing a beautiful red evening dress. She remembered her mother telling her that an old friend had mad that dress for her. She had never seen her wear it though. Her mother said it was always too special to wear out.

Christine came into the ballroom beaming. She had always loved the balls at the opera house. In fact the last time she was at one was when the infamous "opera ghost" made his appearance.

It was almost two hours into the ball and Gabrielle had spent the last hour dancing with Louis. It was obvious that all of the girls were jealous of her. But then she saw a man with a red suit and cape on with a skull mask walk in. How odd she thought. She saw others with masks on but not as extravagant as his. He had dark brown hair slicked back. She felt compelled to talk to him. Then it looked as if he was looking at her. She stared back as if in a trance. Then as a person walked by him he was gone! She decided to ignore it...for now.

Christine was sitting on a chair while Raoul was talking to some people across the room. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Then she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again whisper into her ear.

"It's been a long time Christine."

"Erik?"

"Yes Christine it's me."

"I thought you would be dead by now."

"I thought that too. But that night you came to see me really gave me a reason to live."

"I felt so guilty keeping that secret from Raoul knowing you were still alive."

"Your daughter is so beautiful…just like her mother. It scared you that night she came out after seeing me outside her window didn't it?"

"Yes it did. Why didn't you let me see you?"

"I didn't want you to think I was haunting you. I was just keeping an eye on you. But after that night I decided that you weren't coming back so I came back here and never came up from my house until now."

"How did you know I was here?"

"It's my house I know when anyone comes into it. But you must do me a favor and come visit me tonight."

"No Erik. Raoul is suspicious enough just being here."

"Well you're staying with Gabrielle tonight aren't you?"

"Yes but…"

"Well then just wait until she's asleep and come to visit me."

"Alright. But just this once."

"Of course. I will see you later Christine."

"Good-bye for now my Erik."

Christine sat there in shock. It had been over twenty years since she had seen him. And now she would be standing before her angel of music once again.


	8. To sing again

Christine walked to her old dressing room as quiet as a church mouse. She went into the room and shut the door behind her. She waited by the mirror. Then she became impatient. She put her hand on the mirror and said,

"Erik I am here."

No answer. She realized that the only way he would show himself was for her to sing. She hadn't sung since she left Pairs. She took a deep breath and sang,

"_Angel of music guide and guardian! Come to me strange angel!"_

She didn't have to wait for more than ten seconds before the mirror lit up with her angel holding out his hand to her. She stepped through the mirror as if in a trance like she did so many years ago. When they got to house at the end of the lake he lifted her out of the boat and lead her into her old room. She looked into the black eyes of her angel of music. Then she embraced him. She felt him slowly returning the embrace. She felt him crying. In turn she also began to sob. She had missed him for so long that she wanted to stay in this position for all eternity. Finally they let go. He looked at her with such happiness. He had long awaited this moment and now it was finally here.

"My Christine…you're here and now I don't know what to say except that I have missed you so much in these years apart."

"I have missed you too Erik."

"I have dreamed about you every night ever since you came to "bury" me. I've never stopped loving you Christine."

"I've never stopped loving you Erik."

"Then why don't you stay with me? Your husband is dying anyway."

"What?" Christine was shocked at what Erik had just said. "What do you mean he is dying?"

"Those chest pains are more deadly than he thinks. And I would hate for you to witness his death and be in pain from a broken heart because your husband left you."

"No Erik you're wrong! Don't tell me things that aren't true!"

"But Christine haven't you been noticing how the pains put him out of breath almost to the point of passing out?"

"Yes but…Erik what did you do to him? Tell me now Erik!"

"I didn't do anything my Christine. It's just old age taking hold of him. I wouldn't do anything anyway I gave you a promise to never kill Raoul that night you left me."

"You're not lying are you?"

"No Christine I'm not…I'm so sorry."

Christine sat on the bed and started to cry. How could her husband be leaving her? After over twenty years of marriage how could he? She held her head in her hands trying to imagine her life without Raoul. She felt Erik touch her hands and pull them away from her face. She looked up at him. He was looking straight into her eyes.

"Erik?"

"Yes Christine."

"How long do I have with him…until he dies?"

"Now that I cannot be sure of. These things can take time. But by looking at how painful the pains are and since he refuses to see a doctor it could be any day. But Christine you cannot tell him that you know he's dying. It would devastate him."

"You mean he knows that he's dying?"

"He has for quite a while he just doesn't want to tell you so you don't treat like someone who is dying."

"But maybe we could go to a doctor and get him some help to prevent him from dying!"

"It's too late now I'm afraid to say. Oh my Christine I wish you would just stay with me. We could sing again like we used to those years ago. All you have to do is stay. That's all I ask Christine."

"No Erik! I must stay with my husband 'till the end which according to you could be any day now."

"But I couldn't bear to let you go back knowing that he's going to leave you like that! So sudden! Leaving you without someone to love you!"

"No Erik. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Yes of course."

He sat down next to her on the bed. After about ten minutes she lightly rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her in return. They talked of everything. She asked him what plays they did in her absence. He asked what it was like being a mother.

"Erik?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anything about this Louis Abney?"

"The manager? He's the grand nephew of an old manager here. Out of what I've heard he's twenty-three very handsome and supposedly has a rather beautiful singing voice. He's also known as a ladies man."

"What? Then that means that he could just be trying to get something out of my daughter."

"No he's not like that. Out of what I've heard he hasn't really ever even courted a girl. In fact I believe that your daughter is the first girl he's taken to an event. You should be proud. Your beauty seemed to wash over into your daughter."

"Thank you Erik. Erik what have you been doing down here all these years?"

"Dreaming of the day you would come back to me."

"What about your music?"

"I've only been singing the song I made for you. Do you remember it?"

"Of course I do. I used to sing it to Gabrielle when she was younger. I've told her about you."

"I know. I witnessed one of the fights you and Raoul had over that story. Christine I believe it is time for you to go."

"Oh but can't you sing that song to me just one more time."

"I'm afraid that you may fall asleep looking as tired as you do."

"Well then maybe that's good. It will keep my mind off of Raoul dying."

"Alright Christine my angel I'll sing it."

"But before you do there's something I must do…"

Christine stood up. She took Erik by the hand and led him to the middle of the room. She put her hand on his mask. She slowly started to pull it off. When he reached up to stop her she smiled at him to make him put it down. She pulled it off to look her Erik in the face. She looked at him and said to him,

"I love you Erik. All of you."

She leaned in on her toes carefully and kissed him. She embraced him as she did that night so many years ago. When she let go she gave Erik back his mask. Erik then embraced her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He picked her up and began to sing to her. She was asleep by the end of the song. He brought her back up to the room where her and Gabrielle were staying. He lightly put her in the bed. He caressed her face and sang softly in her ear.

"_Christine I love you."_


	9. I'm dying Christine

Gabrielle woke the next morning as if in a trance. She had the most wonderful time with Louis last night. She had never felt this way about anyone before. She loved the way he complemented her on every move she made. She loved the long black hair. She loved looking into his almost clear blue eyes. She dreamt about dancing with him. It felt as though floating on a cloud. It was like they were the only ones in the world left. It was just them and the music guiding them. She looked at her mother sound asleep in the next bed. She seemed to be dreaming peacefully about something. She even had a little smile on her face. She decided to let her mother sleep.

After getting dressed Gabrielle went to the dresser and started to comb her hair. She loved her hair. It was just like her mother's hair long curly and brown. Everyone said that she looked just like her mother. She heard a knock at the door. She opened it and there stood Louis in a panic.

"Is something the matter Louis? You look as if though…"

"No time Gabrielle! Wake your mother!"  
"What is going on?"

"It's your father…"

Christine burst into the hospital room. There lay her husband sleeping. The doctor came in behind her and Gabrielle after that.

"What is wrong with my husband?" Christine looked at the doctor with tears in her eyes.

"Well," the doctor said, "it could be a number of things. He could be having heart troubles which could explain the chest pain…"

"What happened?" Gabrielle asked

"According to the hotel staff they heard a crash coming from his room and when they got up there he was on the floor unconscious. We believe it could have been a heart attack. And one as sever as he had could be fatal."

Christine looked at her husband. How could she let this happen? How could she not have noticed that her husband was in this kind of pain?

"Is there anything I can do?" Christine asked.

"I'm afraid not Madame. I'm afraid he doesn't have a lot of time with us. You may stay in here but I'm afraid that your daughter must leave until he wakes up."

Gabrielle went out of the room. She saw Louis waiting for her in the hallway. He embraced her as soon as she came out. She began to cry as she returned the embrace.

"It will be alright Gabrielle."

"No it won't Louis! My father is dying and there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Now that's not true." Louis looked her in the eyes, "You can make his last few days his best."

"I guess you're right. Thank you Louis. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Well that's what I'm here for. Listen Gabrielle I know this may a tad bit forward but I was wondering if you would court me?"

"Oh Louis! Yes! Of course I will!" She hugged him again.

"Well how about you come help me tonight pick out a play for the next season?"

"Alright."

"Well I'm sorry my darling but I'm afraid that I must leave and go back to the opera house."

"Of course. I'll see you tonight Louis."

Raoul started to open his eyes. He looked around. He saw Christine sitting in a chair holding his hand next to him.

"Where am I?" Raoul asked.

"At the Paris hospital. Raoul…"

"I know why I'm here Christine. It's those damned chest pains isn't it?"

"Yes darling I'm afraid so."

"Christine I have to tell you something. And I don't want you to get upset."

"Go ahead tell me."

"Christine…I'm dying."

"I know my love. The doctor told me."

"But I've known for at least a year now. I'm sorry Christine it's just that I didn't want to scare you. I didn't want you to know I was leaving you until I was stepping out the door."

"I understand Raoul."

"Where's Gabrielle?"

"She went back to the opera house. It seems that our little girl has grabbed herself a partner."

"Louis?"

"Yes. They have an arrangement tonight."

"Doing what may I ask?"

"Picking out the next play for the opera house to perform."

"Christine?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. How could you ask that?"

"You just had the same look you had before we left Paris almost thirty years ago. Like you had someone else on your mind besides me."

"Well Raoul to tell you the truth…it's just that I haven't been this confused and sad since we left."

"So you still love me."

"Yes Raoul."

"Say it."

"I love you Raoul."


	10. Don Juan returns

Gabrielle walked into the auditorium where she saw Louis sitting on the edge of the stage reading a play. She walked down the aisle to the edge of the stage. He looked up and smiled at her.

"How's your father doing?"

"He was asleep when I left. But he was moving a little which is a good sign…I guess."

"Well, let's get on a happier subject shall we? Why don't you come up on the stage on sit next to me and we can go through these plays together."

"Ok."

After about an hour they had looked at almost fifty plays but none of them seamed good enough. Then Gabrielle found leather bound music holder. It had red ink on it…

"Louis look at this one."

"Wow that looks old. What's it called?"

"Don Juan Triumphant. Interesting title don't you think?"

"Yes very. I wonder who wrote it."

Louis took the folder from Gabrielle and opened it. It was obviously hand written. But there was no name to be found.

"There doesn't seem to be a name on it. How odd. This music looks complicated. I wonder if I could play it."

"What do you play?"

"Everything. But the piano is my specialty."

"Can you sing also?"  
"Oh yes. My mother made me take classes. I got the best remarks in my age group. But I haven't sung in so long I probably forgot how to."

Louis went over to piano in the orchestra pit. He started to play the music written on the sheets of paper. Gabrielle had never heard this kind of music before…or had she? It sounded so familiar. She stood up and felt the music run through her. Then out of nowhere she began to sing.

"Past the point of no return. No going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun!"

Louis stopped playing. He looked up at Gabrielle in shock.

"How did you know the words that well without even looking at it?"

"I didn't. How did I do that?"

"I don't know but it was beautiful! I've made my decision! The next play this we are performing will be…Don Juan Triumphant! And you Gabrielle De Chaney will be our star!"


	11. Too many bad memories

Christine sat in the hospital room reading a book. She had been there all night. Then around four in the morning a nurse came in.

"Madame you should try to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. It's been a trying day."

"No. I refuse to leave my husband."

"Well," the nurse sighed, "someone delivered a letter for you."

"Really? May I see it?"

"Of course." She walked over and gave her an envelope. "Good night Madame."

Christine turned over the envelope. Christine De Chaney was written on the front in red ink. She slowly opened the envelope. There were several small cards in the envelope.

_My dearest Christine,_

_I'm afraid that you had to learn the hard way about Raoul. I am sorry. I tried to keep you from hurting but I have failed you once again. Once again I am sorry. I know that you do not want to leave your husband at this moment but I'm afraid that you must! There is something very interesting going on at the opera house. I will not tell you now so that you do not get angry with me for I actually had nothing to do with it. You must come see me the night after you come back to the opera house. Please do not make it too far away for the longer you wait the less time you will have to stop it._

_Farewell for now my Christine,_

_Erik_

Christine went back to the opera house first thing the next morning. Everyone was in the auditorium. Christine walked in to find out what was going on. She saw Gabrielle coming up to her.

"Gabrielle what is going on?"

"Louis and I picked out the play! People are getting the script and getting ready to audition!"

"Really? What is the play may I ask?"

"Well I don't think you would have ever heard of it. It was hidden in a box in the basement of the opera house. It's called Don Juan Triumphant. Odd name isn't it?"  
"What? No! You can't do that play Gabrielle!"

"Well to late because I auditioned last night and Louis gave me the leading role of Anita!"

"What? No Gabrielle you can't! You just can't!"

"Why? You're starting to scare me mother. What is wrong with me doing this play?"

"There are just too many bad memories around this play for me Gabrielle. Please I beg of you do not do this play!"

Louis approached them with caution. He heard Christine asking Gabrielle not to do the play.

"Madame I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Forgive me for asking but, why can't she?"

"Please do not make me explain. Its too painful!"

"Mother!" Gabrielle was getting angry "I demand to know what is going on! I think you need some rest the shock from what's been happening has made you hysterical!"

"No that's not it Gabrielle! Oh foolish child you will never understand!"

After that Christine ran out of the opera house. She knew that Erik would be expecting her that night so she started back for the hotel to start getting ready for the evening.

Gabrielle stood in awe. Her mother had never acted this way before. She looked at Louis. Louis said that she was just a little shaky from the day before and that she would be better in the morning. They went back to the auditions. They were trying to caste the lead role of Don Juan. Person after person sang but Louis always said that they weren't good enough. As the day wore on people were getting tired of looking for a Don Juan.

"Just pick someone!" people were shouting.

"If you think they're so bad then why don't you sing it?" shouted another.

"You know Louis they have a good point. Why don't you sing it? Gabrielle asked.

"Oh Gabrielle I haven't sang in years."

After much protesting Louis finally got up on the stage. The pianist started to play. Louis took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_Past the point of no return! No backward glances! Our games of make believe are at an end!"_

Everyone stopped singing and looked at Louis. He sang it beautifully. The stage director looked at him in amazement.

"Mousier Abney I believe that we have found our Don Juan."

Later that night Gabrielle and Louis were out to dinner.

"I can't believe that you and I got the leading roles!" Gabrielle said.

"I know. It is rather exciting."

"Tell me Louis how did you get into this business?"

"Well it's in my blood really. You see my grandmother was the ballet instructor at the opera house. Her brother my great uncle was manager here a long while back. And my mother was apart of the ballet corps not too long ago."  
"Wow. You told me that your mother made you take music lessons. But how did your father take it?"

"My father dies when I was ten. He had small pox. It was after that my mother made me. Said I needed something to do with my life."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Louis will I ever meet your mother?"

"Yes she lives in Paris and she always comes to the plays on opening night. Is something wrong? You look distracted."

"Oh it's just my mother. I don't know what came over her today."

"Well whatever is wrong I think your mother will tell you in time when she's ready."

"I hope so."


	12. You need to tell her

Christine sat in the hotel eating dinner. There was a knock at the door. She went to the door and a bellboy gave her a piece of paper folded neatly. She opened it and read,

_Christine,_

_I know that you were at the opera house today. Please come to visit me tonight. I will be sending a carriage for you at seven. And remember I had nothing to with the picking of the play. Please come._

_All my love,_

_Erik_

Christine folded the paper again and put it on the dresser. She looked in the mirror. The grays around her face were becoming more vibrant and there were a few new wrinkles on her face. She asked herself what Erik still saw in her. She knew that the main reason why he fell in love with her was because of her beauty. He hadn't grown a day she thought. He looked as young as he did those years ago. She looked at the clock. It was six. She had only an hour to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine walked into her dressing room. She gasped when she saw someone sitting already in the chair by the mirror. She stood perfectly still.

"Christine?" it was Erik.

"Erik? What are doing here?"

"Well I do live here you know."

"I know that but what are you doing in my dressing room?"

"I thought maybe I would meet you so you wouldn't have to call for me. I also couldn't wait any longer to see you."

"Well then lets go down to your home."

"Wait Christine before we do that there is something I must ask you."

"Yes what is it Erik?"

"Does Gabrielle know anything about me?"

"Yes I told her that story about the girl and her angel of music you knew…"

"No I mean besides that. I mean if I were to come to here would she know who I was?"

"She might. She recognized you that night you came to see me when she was smaller."

"But she wouldn't know that I was your angel of music?"

"No…she wouldn't."

"Why?"  
"Why what?"

"Why haven't you told her about your life before you were married? About your life here as a singer…or about me?"

"Because Erik I wanted to forget that life. I wanted to leave it. And I didn't want her to know about you because I was afraid that she would come to find you."

"Would that have been so bad?" he stood up, "Would it have been so bad if Gabrielle had come to find me and found me?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't let her go."

"I ashamed at you Christine! I was at one point in your life the most important person in your life! How dare you not tell her about me! And even more how dare you think I would take your only child away from you! I only ever loved you! You need to tell her about what happened those years ago! And even better you need to let her meet me!"

"No Erik! If this was a couple of years ago maybe but not now. It's gone too far to let her know now. I couldn't bear to let her know that her mother has been keeping this big of a secret away from her!" tears were coming to her eyes.

"If you do not Christine then I will!"

"You will do no such thing Erik! If you do I will leave Paris and never come back to you!" she was crying now.

"Christine please I beg you. Please let me meet her just once."

"Why are you so keen to meet her?"

"Because she reminds me so much of you and I was hoping that I could teach her as I taught you."

"No Erik. I'm sorry."

"Then damn you! I warn you of your husband dying! I give you an alternative to a life filled with loneliness as I have had! I have never stopped loving you even though you never came back to see me even once and all I ask from you in return is to tell the truth and you won't even do that for me! Go Christine! I can't stand the sight of you! You are not the woman you were all those years ago! Go on with your lies! I hope that Raoul does leave you alone with no one there to comfort you in the cold dark nights!"

Erik opened the mirror and walked through it. Christine ran to the mirror but the mirror was already closing and she couldn't get through. She sank down to her knees sobbing. Then she looked at the mirror and said.

"I'm so sorry my Erik…so sorry. But I have no other choice. You were right. I should have come back to see you. I'm so sorry…"


	13. Opening night

Christine spent most of her time with Raoul. Gabrielle came now and again but each time she would try to get Christine to tell her what was wrong and each time Christine would change the subject to not bother Raoul about it. The only question Christine would answer was if she was coming opening night and the reply was always "I'll have to see how your father feels." Gabrielle started to notice that her mother's hair was getting grayer each time she came to see her father. Raoul had started to notice the tension between his wife and daughter.

"Christine?"  
"Yes Raoul."

"What is going on between you and Gabrielle?"

"I don't know what your…"

"Christine you know what I'm talking about! Is it because she doesn't come to visit me as often as she did? I know that she has rehearsal every day at the house. And another thing what is the name of the play they are doing? Every time I ask you, you change the subject."

"Because it is of no importance. And I don't want to bother you."

"It's important to me! It's my daughter we're talking about!" He sat strait up, "I demand to know what is going on!"

Christine took a deep breath.

"I'm against the play that they are doing."

"Which is?"

"Don Juan Triumphant."

"Wait…" Raoul looked stunned, "isn't that the one that…"  
"Yes Raoul it is."

"What role does she have?"

"Anita."

"That's the one you had isn't it."

"Yes."

"Christine I never thought I'd say this but…you need to tell her."

"About what?"

"You know! About your life as a singer and about Erik. He's dead anyway what difference would it make?"

"Oh Raoul I hoped I would never have to tell you this but…"

"He's alive isn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"You started singing again. I could hear you when I had my eyes closed pretending to sleep. You only ever used to sing when you were with him."

"Oh Raoul I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you."

"It's alright Christine. At least I know you'll be watched over when I'm gone."

"Well I don't know about that."

"Why?"

"Well I saw him about two weeks ago when I found out about the play. He said that I needed to tell Gabrielle and when I refused he told me that he wanted to see me all alone in this world after you leave me."

"Oh Christine you know that he still loves you."

"I don't know."

"When is opening night?"

"In three weeks why?"

"I want you to go. Support your daughter. I don't want to die knowing that you and her don't have the relationship you once had."

"Don't talk about that Raoul."

"Well Christine I don't know how much time I left. I'm really starting to fight to stay with you."

"Please don't talk about that Raoul."

"I can wait until opening night Christine but you must do me this one favor and go see your daughter in her first play."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabrielle was nervous. It was opening night and it was five until curtain time. Her mother told her that she was coming. She was surprised that her mother actually left her father's side.

Christine was sitting in box five. She knew that Erik would be sitting here. The lights were turning down and the overture was starting. She heard a voice behind her.

"Is this seat taken?"

She turned around to see Erik standing behind her.

"No Mousier."

"I have been watching Gabrielle in practice. She is definitely her mother's daughter."

"Thank you."

The curtain went up. Christine watched in amazement. It was like watching herself playing this role those years ago. When it came to the part when Erik took her to his home that one last time she looked at Erik. He wasn't looking at her but she knew that he was thinking about it. She took his hand. He jumped when he felt her touching him. He looked at her. She was smiling. He returned the smile. They held each other's hand through the whole play. At the end when the lights turned up again Christine looked over and saw Erik was gone and in her hand was a note.

_Christine,_

_I respect you not telling Gabrielle about me. But I cannot help but feel that I should. It would explain a lot to her. That night when she was young. Why you didn't agree with her doing this play. Please reconsider._

_All my love,_

_Erik_

People congratulating her and paying her compliments about her performance surrounded Gabrielle. She saw Louis coming with a woman that looked to be about her mother's age.

"Gabrielle this is my mother Meg Giry."

"It's very nice to meet the daughter of Christine Daae."

Louis was pulled into the crowed of performers leaving Meg and Gabrielle alone.

"How do you know my mother?"

"She never told you about me? I was her best friend while she was here as a ballet girl here. You know your mother played this very role that you played in this play."

"What? She never told me that."

"Well you know now. Oh but you must be confused about the name I have."

"No actually I'm rather confused about my mother not telling me this."

"Well I'll explain anyway. The reason why I don't have Louis's name is because I was once a very valuable ballet dancer and I kept my stage or my mother's name."

"Oh." She saw her mother coming towards her. "Will you please excuse me?"

Gabrielle went up to her mother.

"Mother we need to talk!"


	14. The meeting

Gabrielle took her mother into her dressing room by the arm. Her head was spinning with confusion.

"Gabrielle what is going on?" Christine was just as confused as Gabrielle.

"Why did you never tell me about your life here?"  
"What?"  
"You were a ballet girl here? And you sang in Don Juan? Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Oh my God how did you find out?"

"Your old best friend Meg Giry told me after the performance."  
"She's here?"  
"Yes that's Louis's mother!"

"Oh. Listen Gabrielle I wanted to tell you a thousand times but your father…"

"Why didn't you want me to know?"  
"Oh it was because of Erik."

"Who is Erik?"

Christine proceeded to tell Gabrielle everything about what happened between her and Erik. Gabrielle at first thought she was crazy but as she started to tell her more the more Gabrielle listened the more she realized that her mother wasn't lying.

"You mean to tell me that this all happened? All of it? And that that man standing outside my window was your angel of music?"

"Yes Gabrielle. And he wants to meet you."

"You mean he's still alive?"

"Yes. Now if you don't wan to meet him I understand."

"No I want to. I've been dreaming about him since I was little."  
"What do you mean?"

"I always dreamed about meeting this angel that you spoke of. I used to see a man in my dreams singing that song about the music of the night you used to sing to me when I was little."

"Well then come with me. It's late enough were people won't see us."

Christine led Gabrielle into her old dressing room. She went up to the mirror. She called out Erik's name. No answer.

"Maybe you should call him Gabrielle."

"Why? He doesn't know me."

"He will. Sing to him."

"What should I sing?"

"Sing part of the play. He'll know that it's you."

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_

Within seconds it seemed the mirror lit up. Erik appeared looking almost confused. When he saw Christine he smiled but then he saw Gabrielle and almost started to cry.

"Gabrielle this is my dearest friend Erik. Erik this is my daughter Gabrielle."

"It is an honor to meet you Mousier." Gabrielle said in almost a whisper.  
"It is an honor to meet you." Erik replied.

"You're really real." Gabrielle said.

"Yes I am." Erik looked at Christine, "Thank you Christine for letting me see her. It's so great to finally see her for real. Do you remember me Gabrielle? Look into your dreams and tell me who I am to you."

Gabrielle knew immodestly who he was! He was the man in her dreams! She looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes. She couldn't believe the angel of music was standing right in front of him!

"Of course I know who you are Erik. You're the angel of music in my dreams."

"No Gabrielle. I was _your_ angel of music. I was there to teach you. Why do you think I wanted to meet you so badly? You reminded me so much of your mother."

Gabrielle looked at her mother who was smiling at her. She looked back at Erik. She went closer to him until she was inches from his face. She smiled as she embraced him. She felt him slowly returning the embrace. She knew he was crying. She let go and said,

"Erik were you at the performance tonight?"  
"Yes why?"

"What did you think? I mean it is your opera."

Erik smiled at her.

"I thought you were perfect for the role. Just like your mother."

'Erik," Christine said "I believe that it is time for you to finally begin your lessons with Gabrielle."

"Of course. But in a few weeks please. I must rest for now. I've been fighting a chest cold and need to rest."

There was a knock at the door. Erik hid behind the changing blind. It was Louis.

"Madame, Gabrielle I'm sorry to interrupt but the hospital just sent an urgent message. It's Mousier Raoul. They are losing him."


	15. Death

Raoul was lying on the bed an inch from death. He saw Christine and Gabrielle walk through the door. He smiled. The doctor walked in after them.

"Madame I would prefer if you please talk with me outside." The doctor said.

"Then you can go to hell! I'm staying with my husband! Gabrielle go talk to the doctor."

Gabrielle walked to her father whispered, "I love you" in his ear hugged and kissed him and said good-bye. She knew it would bet he last time she would ever see her father alive. Christine was left alone with her husband at last.

"Christine you look as though you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

"You're leaving me and I can't do anything about it."

"Yes there is." He took her hand, "You can live. You can live strong without me. You will help Gabrielle through her life. You will be there for her like you were there for me."

"Oh Raoul I don't know how I could ever live without you."

"Christine I have one final request for you."  
"Anything Raoul."

"Go back to Erik."

"What?"  
"I know that he still loves you. And I know that he's the only one who will keep you safe and happy. Please Christine."

"Raoul a month ago you would have never have said this."

"Yes I would have. I've been thinking about this ever since I knew I was sick. The only reason why I even cared about coming back here was because I didn't want you to stay with him before I died."

"I don't know if I could do that to you Raoul. Go with another man right after you die. What would people think?"  
"I don't really care. They won't know anyway. Erik doesn't come out of the opera house anyway. You must promise me this Christine. Please."

"I promise."

"Have you and Gabrielle made up?"

"Yes. She met Erik. She ran into Meg Giry and well everything just happened."

"Good. You know I've been thinking about the night I first said I love you to you. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I said."?

"Yes of course."

"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Let me lead you form your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine that's all I ask of you."

"Say you love me…"

"You know I do."

"I love you Raoul."

"I love you too Christine. Good-bye."

He closed his eyes. Within seconds his grip on Christine's hand loosened. She knew he was gone. She kissed his forehead. She looked at him still holding his hand. She started to cry. Memories of their marriage started running through her head. The promise they had made at the alter to each other, having Gabrielle, romantic parks on the sea edge. She stood up and took one final look. Then she went outside to tell everyone.

Raoul De Chaney is dead…


	16. A question

Christine went back to the house for a couple of weeks. She knew she would have to eventually go back to the opera house. After Raoul's funeral she didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She wandered through the house like a wondering spirit trying to keep the tears from coming out. The house staff was very worried about her. They thought the world of their boss's wife. She had only ever shown them kindness. They hadn't ever seen her like this. Finally one day Christine asked for a carriage to be drawn up for her. She was returning to Paris.

Gabrielle was sitting in her mother's old dressing room with Erik. It was late in the evening. It had been two weeks since either of them had seen Christine. She forbid both of them to come to see her while she was at the house. She said she just needed some time alone to think. Gabrielle was almost afraid to let her mother be alone after what had happened. Erik sat in silence. He and Gabrielle had been meeting in the dressing room almost every night just to enjoy each others company. He would talk about what Christine was like when she was younger and Gabrielle would talk of her life. About her singing lessons about singing in the opera. But tonight they both were silent. They were starting to get worried about Christine. Finally Erik started a conversation.

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes Erik?"

"I have a question about this Louis man that you are seeing."

"Yes what about him?"  
"Do you love him?"

"What?" She was shocked that Erik came out with such a question.

"Do you love Louis?"

Gabrielle thought hard about the question. When she found her answer she looked Erik straight in the eye and said,

"Yes. I think I do."

"I thought so." Erik said smiling.

"Why did you ask?"

"Because he loves you."

"How do you know?"

"Because a day or two ago I was passing through and I heard him in his office trying to figure out how to tell you."

"Oh." Gabrielle was blushing terribly.

"I think that you should find him and let him tell you."

"Oh but where would we go to have some privacy? Everyone always wants something form him all of the time."

"The roof."

"Why the roof?"

"Let's just say that place has some romantic history. And people won't bother you up there."

After a few more minutes Gabrielle got up to go find Louis. Erik sat in the chair thinking of Christine as he often did.

Christine walked into the opera house her heart pounding. She walked into her old dressing room to find Erik sitting in the chair. He looked at her and let out a sigh of relief. At least now he knew she was ok. He stood up as she closed the door. He held his arms open as she ran into them. He put his head on hers. She looked up at him. He was always there for her.

"Christine if you don't want to stay I understand. You don't have to stay because Raoul asked you to."

"How did you…"

"I have my ways. But I must ask. Christine will you stay or no?"

Christine let go and looked at the mirror. Then she looked at Erik…


	17. An engagment

Gabrielle went to Louis' office and knocked on the door. She heard some rustling and then the door opened. He looked at her with adoring eyes. She smiled when she saw his face.

"Louis there is something of great importance I must tell you."

"Before you say another word I must tell you something too Gabrielle."

Louis lead Gabrielle to the roof as if he knew what Erik had told Gabrielle. He held her hand the whole way. He opened the door to the roof and helped her down the stairs. He took both of her hands in his and smiled and then took a deep breath.

"Gabrielle you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life and I can't picture my life without you."

"Nor I without you." Gabrielle said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you Gabrielle De Chany."

"And I love you Louis Abney."

Louis bent down on one knee and took out a ring box and opened it. It held the most beautiful ring Gabrielle had ever seen! It had a sliver band with three beautifully cut diamonds. She was in shock at what she knew what was coming.

"Gabrielle De Chany will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you spend each day with me each night each morning? I love you and I never want to let you go."

"Yes Louis I will!"

Louis gently put the ring on her finger and then he jumped up and held her. They looked at each other and then kissed each other passionately.


	18. The Answer

Christine looked at Erik. She couldn't help the tears that were coming down her face.

"Erik I love you in a way I could love no one else. And it's not just because of Raoul that I want to be with you. I want to be with you because you make me happier than I ever could be. So if you are asking me if you are the one that I want to spend the rest of my days with then I answer with all of my heart…yes."

Erik looked at her and he too started to cry. He had been waiting so long to hear those words to come form her. He stood up and embraced her. Finally the girl and her angel of music were together. In all the history of love had there ever been such a lovely moment. They looked at each other with loving eyes. Erik started to sing softly to Christine.

"Say you'll share with me one life one lifetime. Lead me save me from my solitude…"

Christine softly replied "Say you need me with you now and always…"

They both sang:

"Love me that's all I ask of you…"


	19. The Wedding

Christine looked in the mirror. Her hair was almost completely gray now. She was gently placing the veil her head. She stood for a few more moments looking at herself in the mirror. It was two months after she told Erik she would stay with him. It was two months after Gabrielle and Louis announced their engagement. Christine stared at the wedding dress Erik had for her. He had been saving it since before she left with Raoul.

She opened the door and stepped out into the chapel Erik had made. There were candles all around and many beautiful paintings of angels around. She looked straight ahead to Erik. She held the bouquet of roses in her hands very tight. It was just her and Erik in the chapel. She walked towards the alter slowly. And as she did beautiful music filled the air. The sounds of harps and violins filled her ears. She stopped in front of Erik and smiled. Erik lifted the veil slowly from Christine's face. Then he took a ring out. It was a gold band with the words "Music of the Night" inscribed on the inside. He gently put the ring on her finger. And as he did he said softly said;

'With this ring I take you Christine to be mine forever and always. To be with me until death do us part and thereafter."

Christine then took out a similar gold band with the words "Angel of Music" inscribed on the inside. She gently put the ring on Erik's finger and as she did she gently whispered.

"With this ring I take you Erik to be mine forever and always. To be with me until death do u part and thereafter."

They both smiled as they announced together that they were married. They then kissed each other at last as husband and wife.


	20. Together forever and always

It was six months after Gabrielle and Louis were married. Gabrielle had never been so happy. Her career was doing wonderful. Her mother and Erik often watched her performances. Erik and Gabrielle had grown very close. He was like another father to her. They had started their voice lessons only a few months ago. Lately though Gabrielle noticed that he coughed more than he should. But each time he would ask he would either ignore her or tell her it was nothing for her to worry about.

She would visit her mother and Erik every Sunday evening. She started to notice that her mother had also developed a cough. But she said it was nothing but a little cold. Gabrielle often worried about her mother and would try to convince her to see a doctor. But each time she would refuse. She even brought Louis down to the house on the lake to try to convince Christine to see the theatre's doctor at least. She also refused this request.

Then it happened…

Gabrielle entered the house to find the house still and quiet. She searched the house until she came to Christine and Erik's room. She opened the door to find them on the bed in each other's arms sleeping…no not sleeping. She felt her mother's face. It was cold. She realized that her mother was gone. She looked at Erik and realized he was gone too. But instead of crying Gabrielle smiled. She knew this is what her mother would have wanted. To be with her angel of music. To be together forever and always in each other's arms. Their expressions were so calm as if they were dreaming the same dream. She kissed their forheads and left to go find Louis.

The papers the next day read:

"Girl and her angel together…forever."


End file.
